


Bedroom Hymns

by orphan_account



Series: Wrong, But so Right [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Worship, Bran is not paralyzed, Frottage, Grinding, M/M, Oral Sex, handjobs, the king never visited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 09:05:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1682729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robb and Jon explore further into their feelings while desperately trying to keep it a secret from their family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedroom Hymns

**Author's Note:**

> Another Florence + The Machine inspired song... Sorry her songs inspire my Robb and Jon muses to get creative.

The mornings after were always the worst part on their trysts, especially the first one. Both of them had woken near the same time, their limbs tangled and they had both looked around as if expecting the previous night to have been a dream. Jon swallowed hard and before Robb could protest, he cradled his cheek and drew him in for a kiss. Robb hadn't denied him gentle touches, all of which lingered faintly too long on his still sore and stiff body. Seeing the stiff, pained way he moved, Jon sank to his knees and enjoyed the chorus of moans that came from the other. The pleasure made Robb weak in the knees, the sore feeling momentarily gone and both of them walked down to join the rest of their family to break their fast.

Catelyn looked over sharply and informed them that they were late, but she believed their lame lies that they slept late. Next came the question of why Robb was moving so stiffly and he blamed it on practicing in such cold conditions; that brought a chuckle from Jon, though he was shut up by another sharp look from Catelyn. 

After that they became very careful, noises were covered more closely and their times together were not as often as they both would've wanted. Though shorter, their times together slowly became more and more intimate and close, Jon whispered flattering nothings into Robb's ear as they both became frantic for pleasure. He wasn't quite sure how Robb felt about them, but they were occasionally answered by chuckles or returned between moans and gasps for breath.

It had been almost three full nights since Jon's last visit when he finally showed up in Robb's room, barring it after he had quietly walked in. Without announcing himself, he slid into bed facing him, his mouth instantly on Robb, who woke shortly with a gasp and wide eyes. There were only seconds before Robb's lips were returning Jon's heated kiss and he began trailing and kissing lower as he did most nights. Jon's hands grabbed at Robb, stopping him from moving lower and he looked up to Jon with a questioning hum.

"Let me please you." Jon rasped, pushing Robb onto his back and shoving the clothes away from his lithe and lean body. With each brush of Jon's hands Robb whined and squirmed beneath him, causing Jon to laugh. Within moments Jon's mouth was on Robb, mouth enveloping the tip of Robb's cock and he sucked hard, slowly taking him further into his mouth and somehow feeling no shame in the action. Beneath the blanket, Jon was blind, but he could still hear as Robb gasped and moaned deeply; the sounds he drew from him always gave him a certain sense of pride. 

The room filled with low whimpers and Jon's hands slid over Robb's body, a hand halting and laying flat low on his belly and feeling the muscles contract beneath his palm. A hand came down and gave his hair a tug up, he assumed as a warning but he ignored it and drew away so he could taste Robb on his tongue. Robb shuddered beneath him still, even when he began to move back up Robb's body and Jon kissed over his body gently. In that moment, Jon did not care about his own pleasure, he only cared about the way Robb moaned and shook beneath his body. When Robb finally stilled he reached for Jon and Jon allowed him to touch him. 

Robb sleepily laid his head beneath the curve of the musculature on Jon's chest and he wrapped a firm hand around Jon's length. As he slid his hand over Jon's cock, he pressed his mouth to his side and sucked marks into his pale skin. Jon had to admit to himself he immensely enjoyed the position they were in, he reached a hand down and flattened Robb's mussed up curls. As pleasure swallowed him and left him cloaked in a blissful darkness, his hand tightened in those curls he loved so such and he faintly heard as sharp hiss of pain. 

Once he could think properly, he released the curls and Robb sighed. Robb lifted his head from Jon's side and he looked up to him, pursing his lips for a reason that, until he lifted his hand, was a mystery to Jon. A thumb easily swiped away the line of white on his cheek and he sucked it away, taking in the taste of Jon as he had done to him before. The sight caused another stirring of arousal in Jon and it only grew worse as Robb lapped away the other lines from Jon's torso, humming contently. 

"Sorry about your cheek." He chuckled, but Robb shrugged in reply and kissed him. Hands travelled again and they gave each other gentle and intimate touches, soft sweeps of palms and dancing fingers until finally Robb yawned and settled his head between Jon's jaw and shoulder. The night ended that way, only a whisper of 'goodnight' and nothing more, yet Jon looked down to the strong arm draped over his chest and he felt a swell of emotion inside himself. Despite the urge to wake him up and confess his love, he inevitably fell asleep, his head laid over and resting atop the auburn curls.

The next morning wasn't as awkward; they joined the family and all went well. When they had finished they joined Bran in swordplay, following the small boy to another room where there were two wooden sword stashed in a corner. Jon was too lost in his thoughts to go first, instead he picked the swords from the floor and handed one to either of them. 

"Don't tell me, you're the one that snatched the swords from the armory." Jon chuckled and Bran answered him with a wide and innocent smile. Robb gave him a stern look, but laughed after showing that he was only teasing. As Robb told him how to move with the sword, Jon showed him how to stand, moving his limbs and directing him where exactly to hold himself. The fight began, Robb going easy on him and still managing to win. He helped Bran up, telling him what to do in that situation, though Jon was only able to stare at him as he moved. 

His brain and heart both agreed that he should shove Robb to the wall and confess his love for him, but a small part of his soul demanded that he not. And so he hadn't. The last night had roused his strong feelings and it was becoming increasingly harder not to merely yell his feelings to him and hope for the best. It was even harder now, watching him dance about the wooden sword as if it was an actual challenge, his laughter playing about the air with Bran's. 

For hours they laughed and played until Robb fell to the ground and Bran collapsed next to him, his head on his chest. Jon felt a sudden surge of jealousy, but he pushed it way and chuckled, joining them on the floor with his head on Bran's small chest. A hand, much too large to be Bran's, wiggled beneath his arm and faintly held it, though to anyone else it would've been unnoticeable. 

"We should eat." Robb said, cuing them all to stand to their feet. Jon was up first and then Bran, who ran from the room, with both Robb and Jon laughing after him. Before Jon could walk out, Robb grabbed him and pressed him against the wall, a hand shutting and barring the door. Robb kissed him hard, pulling away and panting, "Saw you watching me. What are you thinking about?" 

Jon couldn't answer him before another kiss and when he finally did get a chance to catch his breath, he pressed their foreheads together. "Everything I am going to do to you later." His voice was nearly a growl.

Their hips thrashed against each others and moans worked up both of their throats, both of them muffling themselves in the others neck. Jon's hands grabbed Robb's hips and held them still, both of them breathing heavy and whines leaving Robb. One large palm came up to Robb's cheek, holding it as they kissed again another following and then whine as Jon pushed Robb away.

"Tonight. They'll notice if we're missing and Bran will come looking for us." Without waiting for Robb, Jon walked to the door and lifted the bar, opening the for and holding it until Robb had walked out. Wearing a smirk, he thanked Jon and they both walked up the hall, joining the rest of the family for dinner. Everyone was mostly quiet, except for Bran's eagerness in telling everyone of the fun they'd had with the swordplay. The tales brought laughter from most, though it reminded Jon of Robb and he eventually feigned exhaustion and was excused from the table; he could feel Catelyn's annoyed and sharp eyes on him as he left.

Hours passed and Jon sat on his bed, alone in the dark with nothing but his thoughts. Though it had been a few weeks of them meeting, Jon still had no clue what to make of them. He knew he loved Robb, but he didn't know if he return those feelings. He wondered if he felt he same urge to shout his affections. Strong love pushed those worries away as he pushed himself up and away from the bed. Now was not a time to think or worry, it was time to act and take what he could before Robb came to his senses and saw that they were doing something wrong. 

Shoving all fears aside, he stood from the bed and walked across the dark room, sneaking quietly from his room and slinking down the hall. The heavy oak door of Robb's room was a boulder between them and it was always a mystery of what he would find on the other side of the door. A shaky had reached into the dark abyss and opened the door, peering in and looking to the bed. Robb wasn't asleep, he could see the firelight catch his eyelashes as he blinked, a hand on his chest, falling and rising with even breaths. He said nothing as he moved inside and barred the door, Robb not even bothering to look over to him.

Robb slid his hand from him chest and across the bed, welcoming Jon over in a silent invitation. His eyes finally looked from the fire and he smiled to Jon, waiting for him to walk over. Despite all the welcoming signs, Jon felt nailed in place, his feet heavy as he took slow steps until he was at the side of the bed. Earlier thoughts poured into his mind, but he didn't move right away, instead he took in the look of Robb; already he was bare from his shirt, his broad, pale shoulders peeking out from the top of the fur. Orange bounced off his unruly hair, a lazy smile was still on his face but it was slowly fading.

Robb's own worry became clear, his brow puckering with worry as he watched and waited for Jon. Both of his hands went out and grabbed Jon's hips, pulling him forward until his legs bumped the side of the bed. He breathed heavy, looking up to Jon and watching his face, he struggled to read his expression. Orange was on Jon's hair like his own, highlighting his dark hair with crisp flame orange; it lit his face too, making him look more intense as he stared down. Robb whispered his name and he was wretched from his thoughts, his gaze remaining on Robb still. 

Taking his jaw in his hands, Jon leaned down and kissed Robb, sitting on the edge of the bed. He untied the laces of his shirt and tugged it up, breaking away from Robb to toss it aside. The furs were warm, this night better than most others had been and Jon was thankful because he knew this would not be a quick time with Robb. He placed gentle hands on Robb and he broke away from the kiss a second time to watch his face as he slid his hands across the wide expanse of Robb's torso. He moved to hover him and he pressed a kiss to his neck, his lips trailing from his collarbone to his nipple, his mouth latching onto it and tongue flicking it. A heavy moan sounded from Robb and he faintly arched up, wanting more of the mouth on his skin.

"Patience," Jon whispered, leaning down to kiss him again. He gently lifted Robb's right arm away from the bed, slowly kissing down the length of it. The muscles beneath the taut skin contracted in surprise and Jon felt eyes on him as he scraped his teeth over the sensitive inner bend of Robb's elbow. A content moan followed a sharp gasp and Jon continued to trail down his arm, tongue flitting over the pulse in his wrist. Jon left a kiss on his palm, eyes flitting over and down to meet Robb's and a playful smile appeared on his face. He moved over and leaned down to kiss over his body more.

The kisses drew closer to where Robb wanted him most, but Jon was too busy worshipping the lean muscles of Robb's abdomen. His tongue flitted past his lips and he left faint trails on is skin, focusing on the dips above his hips. As he pushed his trousers away, he kissed over his thighs, purposely ignoring Robb's cock, though his eyes remained there. Strangled whines left Robb and he bucked and squirmed beneath the touch, pushing his hips up and becoming increasingly frantic for pleasure. Jon laughed at his pathetic attempts, though he knew he would do the same in Robb's position. He wasn't laughing at Robb, he was merely feeling smug. 

"Jon... please." He begged weakly, his breath heavy and hips wiggling, looking and searching for touch. Still wearing his smug smile, he tossed away Robb's trousers and wrapped a firm hand around the base of Robb's cock. Luckily for the pillow nearby Robb was able to conceal his loud moan and the ones following as Jon gave him a firm pump upwards, his eyes trained on Robb's face as it contorted briefly. He couldn't hold back his own groan as Robb growled and pushed up into the touch, lifting his hips away from the bed wantonly. A hand came down on Robb's hip and stilled him, causing him to groan annoyed.

Carefully shifting he moved closer to Robb's hips, his eyes flickered up and he gripped his cock again, licking up the underside and listening as he moaned deeply. He took him in slowly, his tongue and teeth teasing over his sensitive skin, reveling in the way he bucked up into his mouth. Without looking to Robb, he reached up and pressed his fingers into Robb's mouth, moaning because of the way he sucked them and swirled his tongue around them. Jon let his length fall from his mouth, nudging him and whispering for him to roll over, which he obeyed almost instantly.

Jon pressed a finger inside him, thrusting it slowly and shallowly, but he did not tease him long, the ache of his own cock gaining the better of him. A second finger joined the other and he spread them, stroking inside him in search for the one place that caused him the most pleasure. With his free hand, he began tugging the ties of his trousers, pushing them away and shifting the pull them completely off. Robb felt the shift behind him and groaned loudly as pleasure coursed hotly through him and white flashed behind his now closed eyes. The smug smile returned to Jon's face and he withdrew his fingers and continued with the process, stroking his damp palm over his length and slowly pressing inside.

Hearing a faint whimper of pain, he leaned over Robb's back and kissed the back of his neck softly, his lips trailing down over the soft slopes of his shoulder blades. Tight muscles enveloped him and he breathed harshly, staying perfectly still until he felt the muscles relax around him. Both of Jon's hands went to Robb's hips, holding them momentarily and then he slid his large and warm palms up over Robb's back. He gripped his sides, pinched his shoulders faintly and then let a hand go back to his hips, pulling them back gently as he thrust forward. 

With a gasp and a deep moan, Robb whispered for him to move faster and harder and Jon obeyed. As always, the sounds of their moans and groans and the slap of their skin meeting roughly mixed with the sound of the howling wind. Robb fisted the sheet in one hand and a pillow in the other to conceal his sounds of pleasure as Jon repeatedly pulled them from him. Now. Now would be the most perfect time to tell Robb of his feelings, to whisper them into his ear as he nipped and licked and teased. But he did not, could not tell him.

"Gods, Robb. I love... being inside you,' Jon praised, almost allowing himself to reveal his feelings. He covered his almost mistake with the hitch of his breath and a moan. And although Jon did not know it, Robb's heart sank in his chest, sadness filled him and, had he not been in such immense pleasure, he would've pushed him away. Pleasure pierced his thought, shoved away his sadness, it radiated through him and he could not easily conceal the cries that involuntarily came from him. Jon groaned, dropping his head and pressing his forehead to the muscular back before him, growling into his skin.

Feeling Robb tighten around him he reached a hand forward and wrapped his hand around Robb's cock, pumping him in time with his hard thrusts. White flashed behind Robb's closed eyes and fire nipped at spine, his muscles clenching and then unravelling as he left lines of white across the bed. Jon followed after him, groaning and shuddering as he pushed his hips forward hard and held Robb's in place, riding it out with a few gentle thrusts. The sheets were of no matter as Robb fell forward breakess and boneless. Beside him, Jon collapsed to his side, sweat rolling over his skin as he gasped for air and shivered in the aftershocks of pleasure. 

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" Jon asked, reaching out and gently placing a hand on his arm, the other hand brushing damp curls from his eyes. With a sigh Robb shook his head and leaned into the touch on his forehead and letting his eyes close. Jon had not hurt him in a physical sense, but rather in an emotional sense. Nervousness melted away and Jon wrapped his arms around Robb and pulled him close, pressing his lips to his forehead and then settled his chin above his head, "Sleep."

And they fell asleep that way, Jon's arms around Robb and Robb's around him in return.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, leave me feedback and critiques. The good, the bad, an the ugly.


End file.
